


InuYasha:  The Progeny of the Elemental Perils

by Lynn_e_black



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, InuYasha: The Final Act, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Jealousy, Non-Canon Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_e_black/pseuds/Lynn_e_black
Summary: Long before the ill-fated day the Shikon no Tama shattered or that tragic moment that tore InuYasha and Kikyo apart; there were the four elemental stones. Each representative of the classic elements but also blessed with the power of the three realms. Once in the guardianship of the Great Dragon demon Seiryu, these stones too were lost to time - that is until a year after the Shikon no Tama is wished away and Ryoko stumbles into the Feudal Era. (POST: InuYasha: Final Act)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshomaru/Kagome
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don’t own anything Inuyasha related. This story was merely a renewed spark due to Yashahime.

Author’s Note: I’m going to be completely upfront with my dislike of InuYasha and Kagome as a couple (yes, I know they are canon) but like people have taken issue with Sesshomaru and Rin, I feel like not only do Kagome and InuYasha personalities not match but that he’s settling for her in a way. In my eyes, it’s like wanting a designer item and then settling for the knock off. He was in love with Kikyo, he couldn’t be with her due to her being dead, so he settled for her reincarnation rather than find happiness elsewhere. Hell, he and Sango would have made a better couple, or Sesshomaru and Kagome due to her fondness of Rin. *sigh* Please excuse my rant.

(Time Frame: While the prologue predates the entire story; the true story picks up shortly after Kagome makes her wish and the sacred jewel disappears and she is forced back to the present day. It is during this three year time frame that I have based much of this story before reintroducing Kagome.) 

A Feudal Fairy Tale

InuYasha: 

The Progeny of the Elemental Perils

-Prologue-

_Over one thousand five hundred years ago, the dragon daiyoukai by the name of Seiryu reigned the heavens of the East and South. It was said that he was a beast that rivaled all dragons, even that of his father, and possessed the ability to manipulate the weather along with three of the four elements. Many believed him to be a true dragon god, for no mere dragon youkai possessed more than one ability such as this. His ability was bestowed upon him and his father before him due to the power and energies of the elemental stones. These stones represented the most powerful entities in the world; air and wind, fire and energy, water and weather, and the last of wood and earth. Both humans and common demons alike feared his monstrous might and fled at the very sight of him and his flash of fire. Many believed him to be the first dragon, the father of all dragon demons that prowled and ruled the various territories of Japan, but none could prove as much._

_Seiryu, nicknamed the King of Heavens by humans, was said to possess the ability to shake the earth with the flap of his gigantic wings and split the sky with a spit of lightning. Other dragons bowed to him, the most notable among them that of Ryukotsusei. While the red-eye beast despised that of Seiryu, his power and might was no comparison. More than double in size and ten times the demonic aura, the self-assured Ryukotsusei submitted to his new - albeit reluctantly. Several others, who once waged war amongst themselves by invading and conquering territory willingly bowed to the daiyoukai._

_Over the course of a century he established many tribes within the numerous regions of Japan, spanning from as far east as the Asian continent to the Western shores. While other demons and daiyoukai grew to despise and hate the dragons, none were powerful enough to challenge them or their king. Humans fared the worst during these times, whole villages were known to be destroyed due to roaming dragons, with crops and fields burned to ashes and livestock utterly devoured with nothing left for the humans other than charred bones._

_Fearing for their lives and the existence of their village, a council of elders gathered from all the neighboring villages to deliberate on the matter of the King of Heavens. A woman by the name of Hisamo, whose family had lived at the base of the tallest mountain in the region for generations, suggested that the villagers relocate themselves to the top of the mountain and then present themselves as worshippers of the dragon demon. She counseled that should they pay homage to Seiryu and build a shrine to him, that perhaps he would be merciful and spare them. With few alternatives, the council agreed and three villages band together and made the ascent of the mountain. It took all of the combined villagers resources to cultivate the land to suit their needs for the mountain landscape was colder, harsher, and rockier than the more fertile, softer valley lands at the base of it; however, with dedication and determination of the three villages by the second year the villagers had cleared enough trees for farmland, houses, and even a shrine for that of Seiryu._

_By the beginning of the third year, the village named the unknown mountain Tengoku torri and themselves Jin no Tengoku.The shrine they built to honor and pay obeisance to Seiryu was raised near the crest of the mountain, at the top of the chiseled curving path that led from the village. A priestess was chosen from among the unwed, younger daughters of the village, she would be trained in the spiritual ways of shinto, taught healing spells and herbs, and ways of combat to protect not only the shrine but the villagers from any demonic threats that might happen upon them. The daughter of a common wood-cutter was picked as the only acceptable choice, due to age, her ability and capability. She had proven herself to be above average in intelligence, exceptional resilient and spiritual sensitivity._

_That following summer, Masae, now fully trained in the ways of a miko, blessed both the shrine and the village and called forth the great daiyoukai Seiryu to bear witness to their humble lives._

_Hearing the calls of Masae, Seiryu descended the clouds and appeared before the priestess. He was like nothing she had ever seen before. A long, blue-green thickly scaled body with fang-like protruding ridges along his spine and limbs, two notched silver-blue horns, and bi-colored eyes that shimmered like gems in sunlight. She was said to have gasped at the sight of him, for his body was long enough to wrap around the entire mountain twice over with several inches remaining near his spiked tail._

_His rumbling voice as he spoke to her caused the shrine to quiver and the foundation to shake. Seiryu demanded to know why a mere human believed herself worthy to summon him to this place and why he shouldn’t allow his kin to destroy them all. Masae stood bravely and spoke on behalf of her people, informing the great daiyoukai that they wished only to live in peace and to honor the almighty dragon. Surprised by her courage the great dragon granted her wish and swore that so long as the Jin no Tengoku remained faithful, no ill should ever befall her people._

_And from that day the Jin No Tengoku upheld their end of the bargain and for the years that followed the village flourished and grew. Over the course of those years, Masae protected the village from demonic invasion, healed the sick and tended to the wounded, and above all remained loyal to Seiryu. One stormy day in the tenth year of the village’s history, Seiryu once again descended the clouds; however, this time it was in human form. He appeared before Masae in dragon scaled armor with gauntleted arms and legs reminiscent of claws. His hair was pulled back from his terrifyingly handsome face into that of a long silver-blue braid, and when he looked down at her with his bi-colored eyes of jade and emerald she knew why he had come._

_Seiryu took Masae to bed and while he did not claim her as his mate, he reassured her that he would always have her protection. While Seiryu was very old, older than most daiyoukai that currently reigned throughout the neighboring territories, he had only fathered two children - both full dragon youkai. His eldest, a daughter he named Tsubasa born from a winged dragon youkai of the eastern continent and was blessed with the power to control the winds and air. His second, a male heir born by another dragon youkai from the south was named Danuja and inherited his father’s ability to manipulate water and ice. However, both were considerable disappointments due to their inability to master multiple elements. For to him, only a true heir would be able to effortlessly bend the elements to their will. But, neither did his children approve of their father lowering himself to breeding with mortals._

_It wasn’t until Masae grew round with child that the highly sought after peace, the once lofty dream that the villagers believe unattainable, was threatened._

_And a series of events said to be fated to happen, beyond any of their control, began to unfold._

-

  
  


The dark priestess Yoru peered down into the crimson flame that crackled in the stone pit within the bowels of the cave she called home. She chanted something inaudible and threw several herbs and spices into the flames. They licked and spat at each turn of her hand and then settled into a tempered hiss as the chanting continued. While Yoru was middle aged, she was beautiful. With long shimmering ebony hair that spilled down her back in a waterfall of darkness, eyes the color of violets in spring, and full lips painted the same fiery color as the fires she spoke to. 

“Yoru,” said Danuja, appearing from in the mouth of the cave. Bright blue eyes gleamed wickedly in the glow of the flames. They burned, brilliantly as if sapphire flames as the fire’s light danced off of them, but even with their gem like beauty there was no mistaking the cruel intentions deep within them. “Tell me of what you see in your flames.” 

Danuja stood tall and strong as his father. He had inherited much, such as his father's chiseled handsome face and pale blue eyes, but he lacked, however, the same imposing demonic aura and domineering presence. Out of Seiryu’s children, he feared the most of what this new child, this hanyou might mean for his future reign. His sister, content on patience and waiting on the birth of the child, refused to consort with a human priestess - no matter how powerful in the dark arts she may have been. 

“The flames see much. Past, present, and future. They burn with truth as much as power.” she said emerging her hand in the flicking tongues of the fires. “A legacy. A prophecy!” her voice changed to a high pitch shrike and the heat within the cave increased. 

He padded closer to her, his scaled tail flicking irritatingly behind him, and approached the priestess. Danuja narrowed his eyes to scrutinize the burning embers and flames, but saw nothing. “A prophecy, you claim, but of what does it foretell?” 

Yoru hummed thoughtfully as she interpreted one movement from another of the flames. “The children of a great daiyoukai powers will grow too immense for this world. One’s will rage and swell within them and gradually become too strong for them to contain - unfit to wield, but such potential, yes so much potential that if taught could surpass even the father. These children will come together for the sake of the world, forced by time and fate, destined to battle for the right to rule. Should one win, it would mean the end of the daiyoukai line; another, prosperity, peace, and balance, and the last…” her words trailed off and lowered to a hushed whisper. “And the last, would mean an immense change.” 

The flames surged and grew, the crimson color flickering from yellow, to green, and then blue. An updraft rose and swirled the burned ashes of wood in the air like leaves in the wind and then with a sudden rush of wind pulled at the flames to finally silence them. 

Danuja growled and slammed a clawed hand against the granite wall of the cave. “Enough! Tell me what that means - I am in no mood for riddles, human.”

She turned to him, slowly, steadily, with the confidence and courage of a demon herself. Yoru faced Danuja, her face a mask of stone and eyes as black as pitch.

“You shall know fear, Danuja-sama. That is what it all means, fear and pain. And should this prophecy come to pass, possibly death.”

He hissed and flinched back from her words, as if they too had caused him pain. The dark priestess, while only human, was known for her immense prophetic powers. It was said that she consorted with spirits of hell, that she had danced naked under the moonlight and bathed in the blood of her kin as an offering for power. The spirits took her as their bride and used her as a vessel to channel their unnatural power. 

“Oh baby brother, still worrying over father’s little half-breed?” came a sultry voice from the cave entrance. A female humanoid form emerged from the shadows and approached Danuja. His sister, Tsubasa, hadn’t worried herself with her brother’s lesser known activities until now. Though in the form of a woman, she stood taller than any human female. Piercing green eyes the color of jade, a sultry body with swelling breasts and wide hips, she was a rare and deathly beauty. She too styled her hair in a braided fashion, but instead of the pale blue like her brother’s, hers was the shade of pure smoke. “If I didn’t know any better, I would almost mistake this interest for fear.” 

“The whelp will be of little consequence,” he roared, showing his fangs to her. “I will cut the bastard from the human woman and devour them both, should I so please.” 

She laughed at this, a hearty, husk sound that dripped with poison and sin. “We both know you will do no such thing. Not while our father grants protection to both the female, the village and the child.” She casted her haughty gaze at Tsubasa, “and you, human. You fill my brother’s head with delusions of grandeur - for it is only a fool who would believe tales from the flame.” 

Yoru took a seat on a cushion beside the fire. She tucked her legs under her body gracefully and with the upright poised posture of a hime, as she folded her arms within her robe sleeves. “I do nothing but convey the message of the flames. These are no tales - they are truths. His destiny and life is tied to yours, not just because you are siblings, but because fate demands it.” 

“Tell me, Yoru, what is to be done to prevent this from coming to pass?” Danuja asked. He turned away from his sister and positioned himself between the two women and the fire pit. “It is no secret that I wish to inherit what is my birthright, but should this... _prophecy_ come to pass.” he paused and stopped, teeth clenched and jaw taut with anger. 

She closed her eyes and contemplated this, listened to the rushing whispering voices that ricocheted off the walls from the heart of the cave. To Danuja and Tsubasa the sound was nothing more than rustling and whistling wind as it rushed from one end of the cave to the next. He could feel the erratic beating of the woman’s heart and sensed the fluttering change within it, not demonic, but something else - something more sinister, evil, and vile like a rotting corpse or the living dead. Danuja wrinkled his nose and snorted, for just as quickly as he’d sensed it, her heart returned to its normal state.

Finally Yoru spoke. “You will need to seize the elemental stones from your father and kill both mother and child. Then and only then will you be saved from the fate the fires foretold.” 

Again Tsubasa laughter rang. “Foolish human, you know not of what you speak.” Then she laid a delicate clawed hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Brother, kill this human and leave this place. For surely if you listen to her lies death will befall you. For if you do this, father will kill you _himself_. The half-breed will be dealt with - you have nothing to fear -” 

“I fear nothing!” he seethed, pulling from her grasp. “While you may be the eldest, I am his heir and son. I seek to rule from this corner of the world to the next, not simply the measly territories our father has settled for. He has grown weak with sentiment for the human, and is unfit to rule as King of the Heavens.” 

This she did agree on. Her father’s attachment to his pet human had grown tiresome, and while she too had found human male fun play things, she’d never take one to mate - let alone allow their seed to quicken in her womb. Their father, Seiryu-sama once was a proud creature, strong and beautiful, and consider himself above such things. So whether it truly was sentiment or simply lust and pleasure, siring a half-breed child was inexcusable. It would, if nothing else, demonstrate weakness to the other youkai clans and jeopardize the future of their rule and the standing of the dragon youkai. 

She set her eyes on her brother and smiled wickedly. “Patience, little brother. We must bide our time. It will be another full moon’s turn before the human births the child. We must use our wits and prepare ourselves and those of the dragon clan. Now, come.” and with that she turned to leave.

Danuja glanced over his shoulder at the dark priestess as his sister’s retreating form disappeared from view, and he sneered. “You will share the events of this day to no one or else forfeit your life.”

Yoru lifted an eyebrow, but nodded. “I understand Danuja-sama. No words of this will pass my lips to another soul, but if I may - “ now it was Danuja’s turn to look skeptical. With furrowed brows raised, he waited for her to continue. “Perhaps I can help with your troubles. Bring the baby to me and I shall dispose of it for you. You may think of it as payment for the flames.” 

The corner of his mouth hitched. “And what are your plans for the half-breed filth of daiyoukai?”

“As I said, the flames demand payment for their graciousness.” 

A strange sense of understanding passed between, the sinister comprehension plain as it spread across Danuja’s lovely face. “The child’s blood, that is what you truly desire - for even a half demon carries within it the great energies of it’s demon sire.” he scoffed. “Now that is a fool’s errand, dark priestess Yoru. No amount of blood, no matter how tainted it may be, will grant you the demonic power you seek.” 

A shadow of a smile crossed her lips. Her knowing ebony eyes slid from the ashes in the pit and then to Danuja's face, the wisdom within burning as bright as the fire once had. “It is not power that I seek,” she said slowly and purposefully. “What I seek is far beyond your comprehension. But as you depart, I leave you with these last words - you shall never reign the heaven’s as your father before you unless you hold the elemental stones. This includes the long lost stone of wood and earth.” 

A jolt of awareness shot through his body. Danuja had heard the tales from his father when he was but a pup, of his most prized keepsake being lost to time. The stone of wood and earth was born from the very creation of the world, brought forth from the ground by the forests and trees and imbued in its divine shape the power of creation. While his father told him the stone was lost, he failed to fully tell of how or when it had been. Upon the creation of the stones, his grandfather, Ryutenko, originally carried the four elements within his body so none but him could have them, until Seiryu was born. Perhaps, the stone would be Danuja salvation. 

The gleam of his reptilian eyes was undeniable. It was a beautiful plan, one that potentially would elevate the dragon clan to higher than that of any youkai across the entire world.

“Very well, Yoru. You have a deal.”

Spinning on his heels, Danuja turned and made his way to the entrance of the cave. He was greeted with a rush of chilled air to the face. He could see the glow of his sister’s demonic eyes near the line of edging trees, she stood leaning against one, her arms loosely folded across her chest. Danuja sniffed the air as he approached and slowed his breathing to heighten his hearing. He’d never like this place. The dead silence and stillness was unnatural and everything reeked of corruption.

“This place is cursed,” Tsubasa said nonchalantly, while casually scrutinizing a clawed hand. “Take care with how often you come here or you will have to worry about more than just father’s wrath.” She peeked at him from under her thick lashed eyes as the corners of her lips curled upwards. “So, tell me of this grand scheme you have for father, his human and the welp?”

“Oh, why the sudden interest?” 

“Let us call it preservation.” she said with a smile. 

“Preservation?” he repeated in disbelief. 

Danuja scoffed then launched himself into the nearest tree. He gathered his demon energies, his aura swelling and surging like the powerful potential behind a crashing wave, as he shifted from his humanoid form and into his true one and levitated into the sky. Tsubasa followed her brother, her beautiful form wiggling free from the human skin to reveal sleek silver-blue scales and elegant iridescent wings. 

They soared through the air, the two children of the King of Heaven, both sizable in their own rights, but neither compared is stature to that of their father. The siblings headed South toward the regions they jointly governed, their graceful bodies swaying and gliding through the air like fluttering leaves on the wind. 

“Father’s activities aren’t well known amongst our followers, many would turn against him if they learned he sired a half-demon.” rumbled Danuja. “They would easily side with me, none are formidable to challenge me for the right to rule. For I walk the path of supreme conquest. ” he slid his sister a sideways glance. Both a question and a threat were subtly woven into his words. 

“Take heart little brother. So long as dragons rule, I am no threat to your birthright.” she growled in return. “However, if we are to act, we must do so quickly. There are rumors spreading like wildfire amongst the demons that another great daiyoukai seeks to overthrow us. We must be sure to finish this before he seeks to invade with his own army.” 

“Is that so?” Danuja replied with interest. “And what is this daiyoukai’s name?” 

“Toga, but many refer to him as Inu no Taisho.” 

“The great dog general,” he spat, but pressed no further on the topic.

For a time they soared through the skies in silence, both thinking of the days to come and what needed to be done to accomplish their goals. 

-

And as certain as the setting of the sun and rise of the moon, the child was born to the Priestess Masae within the shrine dedicated to Seiryu. She lay on her birthing mat, body slick with a sheen of sweat, her limbs ached and were utterly useless due to an exhaustive labor. Masae was beautiful even in her current state, with long waist length mahogany brown hair with short bangs that framed her face, milky pale white skin, and eyes the color of amber. It was easy to see how she captured the eye of the great demon. 

She panted heavily, attempting to catch her breath, to fill her lungs with enough air to ease the pain between her legs. Masae’s head lolled to the side to drink in the sight of her child. The baby was smaller than most newborns Masae helped deliver in the village, but healthy nonetheless. Her eyes fell on the tiny buds of horns on either side of the head, directly parallel with the unmistakable elongated pointed ears that marked the babe as a half-demon. 

The midwife dabbed a cool cloth across Masae’s forehead and then did the same for the baby. The elderly woman dipped the scrap of cloth into a wooden bucket filled with water from the mountain stream, wrung it once, and then repeated the motion once more. “You did very well, Lady Masae.” she patted the younger woman lightly on the shoulder. “You deserve some rest.” 

“I fear that I will need to recover sooner than most. I sense foreign demonic energy drawing closer to the mountain.” her voice, usually bold and confident, had been reduced to a softer and gentler sound. But as she turned her head to look into the eyes of the old woman she said with an undeniable fierceness, “I must protect this village and what was entrusted to me by Seiryu-sama.”

The midwife scrunched her old wrinkled face in confusion and peered toward the balcony that looked out to the heavens. Beads of sweat speckled her forehead at the mention of the word, demon, and so kneeled back down to meet the priestess’ eyes to have her explain further. “Lady Masae, is there to be an attack? If so, we must warn the villagers!” 

“Do not worry, Moe.” Masae said shakily, rising from her horizontal position. “Quickly now, go to the dresser in the storage room. There is a jeweled box with four symbols carved on to its lid. Inside is a silken pouch sealed pouch, I need you to bring it to me.” 

Moe shuffled off, her covered feet whispering across the glossy wooden floor. Masae grunted as she stood and doubled over in pain. Droplets of crimson splattered beneath her feet with the size and speed only increasing the more she moved. She was dressed plain, in a simple white kimono of no design or style, all but for the stain of red that spread from below her torso. Her life was slipping away, she could feel her essence ebbing with each passing moment. The baby remained still and silent but breathing steadily bundled in fabric of azure and lapis lazuli beside the birthing mat. 

“Here Lady Masae, I have what you asked for.” Moe huffed as she handed a drawstring pouch of white and silver to the priestess and then noticed the blood. “My Lady, you must lie down. You are bleeding too much! If this continues you will die!” she gasped. “Please, I beg of you! Think of the villagers, think of your baby!” 

Masae cast her gaze on to the infant. Her resolve wavered, for a moment, a brief moment, she thought of taking the child and descending the mountain path to take up shelter with the rest of the villagers. She shook her head and moved away. Masae knew her true path, the same path she’d been walking since the day her miko training began, and the path that led her to lay with Seiryu-sama. There was no straying from it, no matter how much her heart grieved. 

“Take the child and join the other villagers, war is upon us.” she dressed as quickly as her pain would allow her. The bleeding, while it had slowed, now pulsed in leisurely bursts. Taking some fabric from the nearby bench she tore off some of it, hunched over and then began packing her womb. While her blood refused to clot, the fabric would help reduce the flow and buy her time, but the end of her life was - the call for her death by fate, was inevitable. Donning the customary garb of a priestess, she readied herself for battle. She moved from the room to the next, the storage room where all the ceremonial and training weapons were kept. Masae reached for her wakizashi, the blade named Yoshi no Kokoro or Righteous Heart, and strapped it to her side. 

Before leaving, she reached into the dresser drawer where the pouch once was and pulled from it’s contents removed a prayer bracelet of ebony and ivory. She fingered the beads, rolling the cool glass between thumb and forefinger, this would be the answer. Masae padded back to the room where she left Moe and the baby. Moe was now cradling the baby, clutching the tiny frame close to her old body, and watched in wonder as Masae held the bracelet before her. “Bless these beads,” she began as the humming spiritual energies gathered and swirled around them, “Bless these beads to conceal the true nature of its wearer. Make it so they shall never be removed by demonic hands, or those who worship evil, but only by those pure and just of heart.” Masae tied the bracelet around the baby’s tiny arm.

“As the child grows you will need to adjust this to ensure the spell of concealment remains active.” 

“Aye, my Lady, but -” Moe paused, utterly awestruck as she watched the spell’s magic overcome the child. Soon the budding horns disappeared, melting away in a flickering glimmer of glowing light, the baby’s ears shifted and rounded morphing into human ears, and the blue-silver hair of her father darkened to a natural shade of brown. 

“The baby!” Moe exclaimed

“Yes,” Masae began, “Those beads will subdue the demonic nature within her. For as long as the beads remain on her body, she will appear like a normal human.”

“Oh!” she said again, “You have a daughter? Oh my, when I was helping with the delivery it was so difficult to determine…” her voice trailed off with uncertainty. 

“She is mine, but she is also the daughter of Seiryu.” 

“What is she to be called?”

Masae pulled back the folds of the fabric and looked longingly down at the perfectly human face of her newborn daughter. “Her name is, Ryoko. Now you must go before it is too late.”

The priestess instructed the old woman in the spell, showed her how to channel her pure spirit to keep the bracelet charged with energies and told her where to hide once she left the shrine. “My spiritual power will always linger with the bracelet, but it will wane once I die. After the battle you will need to say the spell, as I have taught you and then when all is safe and the village is once again peaceful, you must travel to the Forest of Blessings and give the child to the wellspring called God’s tears.” 

Moe gasped. “Lady Masae, you wish for me to drown the child? How could you suggest such a -” 

“Moe, please listen to me. She will be safe there, this I swear to you. The wellspring is sacred and blessed by the gods. But you must not let her come to harm nor let anyone find her. Promise me this. You must keep her from even Seiryu-sama. Promise me.” Masae softly kissed Ryoko’s cheek and subtly slipped the silver white pouch into the folds of the fabric. 

Moe nodded and pressed the child closer to her bosom. “Yes, yes. I understand.” she replied hesitantly. 

She carefully slipped on her wooden sandal, mind the child, and then started down the stairs as fast as her shriveled legs could carry her. Masae watched them go, the ache in her heart cutting her deep like a knife, before she turned her back on their retreating frames. 

A roar rose over the far side of the mountain. The valley pass on the Northern side was soon flooded with demons of all shapes and sizes, all brandishing deadly weapons, and their eyes hazed over a demonic crimson. 

Masae removed the Yoshi no Kokoro from it’s sheath and pointed it toward the valley. She called over her shoulder to the monks and clerics who lingered worriedly in the courtyard, “Go to the village. Abandon the shrine and don’t come back. I will defend it.” And then she waved the sword into the air and with a grunt of effort, thrusted it downward and yelled, “Heaven’s Sacred Light!” 

And so Priestess Masae engaged in battle with the horde of demons, purifying, slaying, and banishing each one that crossed her path. For hours she fought and fought, concentrating her breathing to hold on just a bit longer, just until Seiryu arrived. With this technique she was able to maintain her hold on the spiritual barrier she erected over the village further down the mountain. She just needed to keep fighting.

“Aren’t you a feisty little thing.” Tsubasa laughed as she glided down from the clouds to face Masae. “That will keep things interesting.” 

Panting now and finally succumbing to blood loss, Masae grew sluggish and sloppy. Her vision blurred as she gazed upward at the female daiyoukai. The hazy grey image of the female seemed to melt away at the corners of her sight with her ability to focus both eyes decreasing rapidly. _This is the end_ , she thought blinking rapidly, _I won’t survive to see Seiryu-sama_. 

“So, this is his little human whore?” Danuja sneered, his words venom. “Disgusting creature. Where are the child and the stones?” he glanced around with narrowed, critical eyes. “I can’t sense or see either,”

A haughty laugh bubbled from Tsubasa’s lips again. “You might as well tell us where they are. You won’t survive the trauma, your life is already failing you.”

“You are,” Masae panted, “You are Seiryu’s children. You know what this place is.” 

Tsubasa’s head rolled around the landscape of the shrine. The markings of humans everywhere. Even the statue of stone, carved in the likeness of a dragon, was pathetic and flawed like mortals. Hobbled buildings with shoddy craftsmanship and poorly erected pillars. She snorted in disgust. How dare these humans believe this place worthy of her father. 

“Like you and that miserable place you call a village, this place is nothing. Less than nothing and should be wiped from this world.” Danuja declared. Within the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Masae and locked eyes with the dying priestess. It was then he noted her courage and determination, the burning absolution blazing within them. He smirked, amused by her strength. “Hmph, at least you aren’t as weak and sniveling as other humans. 

With a pained gasp Masae fell to her knees. Her breathing had returned to it’s labored struggle as sharp spasms shot through her. A pool of crimson formed around her, it surrounded her like some unholy dark river, undulating in slow dying spurts. 

“ENOUGH!” a voice boomed, loud and true as a clap of thunder. 

Seiryu descended the heavens in a massive rush of demonic energy and wind. Black, ominous clouds rolled in behind him, growling and booming nearly as loud as the dragon demon himself. They grew in size, feeding gluttonously on his rage and responded in kind with a crackle of lightning and a flash of light to the trees.

In human form, he stood three heads taller than the average man, but there was no mistaking him for anything but the powerful demon. His long braid whipped behind him furiously like the snapping strike of a snake. He too was dressed in full scaled armor. Seiryu’s breastplate shined like nothing of this world, a menacing, intimidating gleam that dazzled with an immense power. 

“You both dare to challenge me!” he roared. “You who are of my flesh and bone, who I have given power and strength.” His eyes darted to the dying Masae who had collapsed in her pool of blood. His lips curled back revealing four large and impressive fangs. The once divinely handsome face was now twisted into something sinister and evil, half torn between the likeness of a human and a demon. 

Danuja pointed a clawed finger at Masae. “How dare you lie with this human wench and sire a half demon. Disgraceful. Disgusting. You are not fit to be king!” His eyes dilated, the blackness expanding until it engulfed the entirety of his eyes. 

Though she stood aside, Tsubasa readied the winds, calling them forth with the twirl of her graceful fingers. The circular motions began small and slow, then steadily grew. “Tempest of the Four Winds!” 

An unnatural storm emerged from the tips of her fingers. Winds from the four corners of the world gathered, swirling and whirling in a clash of fire, ice, and rain, the tumult force ripping the stone from the earth and pulling the logs of wood from the shrine’s buildings. Tsubasa spun and redirected the attack toward her father flooding the wind currents with all the force she could muster.

“Rampant Rising Monsoon!” Danuja shouted as gales of water gathered around him. A downpour began, the rain pelting them all with oversized globs that all converged in a vortex of wind and water around the younger dragon daiyoukai.

Seiryu growled as his eyes glazed over in a blue glow. “Wretched traitors! More the fool am I to be blessed with such sinister children and have seen your true desires!” He drew forth his weapon, the Tsuki Kama yari, the Moon Shaped spear and turned to face his children.

-

Demon remains littered the broken stone of the shrine grounds. The blood of humans and demons alike mixed and blended, tainting the ground in a toxic black sludge. The messengers of hell gathered around the mangled bodies, greedily gathering the souls of the dead to carry off as their prize to hell.

The great dragon demon Seiryu bled deeply. With wounds to his abdomen, chest, and his tail reduced to a mere stump of what it once was, he stumbled his way to Masae’s body. His children fought furiously, seeking his blood in equal measure to his death, but his power proved greater than their dark desires however marginal it may have been. In a desperate attempt to spare his children and keep them from joining the fallen demons they commanded, with his prominent spear Tsuki Kama, he ripped open the portal to the heaven realm of light and banished his children there to remain in exile for a thousand years.

“Masae,” Seiryu said softly, his words heavy as lead on his tongue. “Your soul yet lingers to this world. Open your eyes.” 

Masae groaned weakly, the sound near inaudible in its softness. “Seiryu-sama...I feel so cold.” 

“Yes, I know. Hold on a bit longer.” he took her near limp body in his arms, cradling her close, and pressed a small tender kiss to her forehead. Tears slid down her cheeks as he carried her up to the crest of the mountain, tears for her daughter that she would never see or hold again, and tears for her life that she had given for duty and the sake of forbidden love. 

All sensation had fled her body, her limbs hung lamely from the crook of his arms as a deep chill settled over her. Her vision wavered once more and the darkness of unconsciousness crept closer just as the line of trees cleared on either side of them. They were met at the crest by the opening of the heavens and the parting of the dark storm clouds. 

Finally succumbing to his fatal wounds the great dragon demon was brought to his knees. Drawing forth his Tsuki Kama yari, he placed it flush against her body and closed his bi-colored eyes of jade and emerald. His demonic aura reverberated around them both, an ethereal like glow encasing them both, and the weapon hummed in response. The Moon shaped spear with it’s crescent blade began to levitate as it too glowed with it’s master’s demonic power. In one swift swing downward, the blade sure as a scythe, created a crescent moon shaped scar of light, then with a gust of wind absorbed both into its steel frame, and then fell from the crest toppling end over end into the vast valley below. 

-  
  


_The villagers rejoiced for their priestess had saved them as she had vowed to do. It took many weeks to repair the damage caused by the demons’ attacks and even more so to dispose of all the bodies. To celebrate Masae for her courage and dedication, the villagers erected a great statue of stone in her likeness. Her name was carved into the stone along with the many great deeds she accomplished and because the villagers could find no trace of her body it acted as her burial site as well. Many laid flowers at her feet in the days to come and even lifted her up to near saintly status._

_The old woman, who was her midwife, Moe, was the most staunch supporter out of all the villagers. After the battle, many wondered where Moe found the infant child with rich brown hair the color of mahogany. She claimed that during one of the attacks, she’d found the squalling baby abandoned with no parents in sight. And so for two years she raised Ryoko as if she were her kin all the while remembering the final words of Masae about giving the child to the wellspring._

_And so finally on the full moon at the end of the second year, the old lady Moe snuck away from the villagers and set her sights on the Forest of Blessing embedded deep within the mountain valley. It was a perilous journey for an old woman and took many days for her to reach her destination, for she tired easily and her bones ached._

_Ryoko neither complained nor asked why her Grandmother Moe was taking them so far from home. She followed her faithfully and without hesitation._

_After a week’s journey they finally reached the wellspring called the God’s tear. Moe took hold of the child and hugged her tightly, expressing the love she had for the girl and the woman who was her mother. Never remove the bracelet, she warned, placing her index finger on the glass beads. This is a keepsake of your mothers and so you must wear it to keep her safe. Ryoko nodded meekly, for she was a solemn child and much like the day she was born made little to no sound._

_Her little body resolved to do the task before her, Ryoko stepped into the chilled water and was immediately enveloped in a spiraling ball of water. It be-spelled her to sleep and so she did as it pulled her deeper and deeper to the bottom of the spring taking with it the small white-silver pouch._

_In a spiraling flash of rainbow colors the stones were ripped from the pouch and scattered to the three corners of the world, lost to time much like the stone of wood and earth had been. Time sped and slowed, wrapped and shaped itself around tiny Ryoko who was plunged into a deep amnesic sleep due to the power magic of the well._

_The vortex of color, magic, light and water deposited Ryoko on the banks of the Arakawa River to be found by a childless couple nearly 800 years in the future._

_And that is where the tale begins…_


	2. What was lost, is now found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Yoshida Ryoko, the girl that time lost.

Disclaimer - I don’t own anything InuYasha related. This is purely fanfiction. The overall story is due to renewed interested because of the anime sequel, YashaHime: Princess Half-demon

(Time Frame: While the prologue predates the entire InuYasha story; the true story picks up shortly after Kagome makes her wish and the sacred jewel disappears and she is forced back to the present day. It is during this three year time frame that I have based much of this story before reintroducing Kagome and the main cast.) 

A Feudal Fairy Tale

InuYasha: 

The Progeny of the Elemental Perils

-What was lost, is now found-

  
  


College freshman Yoshida Ryoko often found life dull. Since starting university, everything had become so monotonous that often wondered if there was anything more to life than schooling and acquiring a career. Ryoko tried to rationalize these thoughts, to be more sensible like her parents always cautioned her to be, but with her twentieth birthday rapidly approaching such contemplations plagued her mind more rather than not. 

She brushed her bangs from her face as she crossed a busy intersection. The long strands curled just below her eyebrows and made sight considerably difficult, which given how lively the Tokyo streets were wasn’t a good thing, but much like her waist-length hair that spilled down her back in a honeyed brown river she couldn’t bring herself to cut it. Ryoko peered at the bracelet she wore on her wrist as she pushed the strands away from her eyes once more, the beautiful ebony and onyx glass beads glittering like gems and jewels in the sunlight. She’d worn it since she was very young but could never place it’s origin. Her mother and father never seemed willing to discuss such matters either and whenever she attempted to broach the topic their eyes would begin to swell with tears. 

It was one of many things in her life that had little or no explanation. Others were how dissimilar she was to her parents in both appearance and personality. Both soft spoken individuals, more than content with their lives and jobs, tended to clash with Ryoko’s outgoing and fiery charm. She sought new experiences, meeting new people, and adventure, and while her parents loved her they’d never understood this need. “You’ll grow out of it, Ryoko.” her father always said good-naturedly, “I remember my days in university, before I met your mother, wanting to travel the world and live a grand bachelor lifestyle with no responsibilities.” 

Her mother would then giggle in agreement with a shy smile on her heart-shaped face. “I was always a loner and reserved. However, when I was in high school, I’d dreamed of attending university in America. That is until I met your father, then my dream changed!” 

Rather than argue, she resigned herself to her parents advice with a sigh and then would swiftly change the subject.

“Ryo-chan! Oh, Ryo-chan over here!” shrieked a feminine voice from the far side of the street. Many bystanders turned to look at the yelling girl as she charged through a throng of people to reach her friend on the other side of the sidewalk. A girl with choppy shoulder length ebony hair pinned back with black and navy blue clips came barreling towards Ryoko, her hand waving excitedly in the air.

“Good morning Momo-chan,” Ryoko smiled, “You know, you really shouldn’t just charge into traffic like that. It’s super dangerous.” 

Momo laughed and then dismissed her friend with a wave of her hand. “Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to catch up to you before you were too far away.” she inhaled deeply and stretched. “I’m so glad that we don’t have to wear a uniform anymore. University is amazing.”

Ryoko nodded her head but said nothing more. They continued on, walking side by side, occasionally discussing assignments, majors that both were interested in learning about, and all the fun extracurriculars available to them. Ryoko and Momo were long time friends. Some of her earliest memories of adolescents and school involved Momo. Hell, nearly all of her life experiences had been shared with the girl throughout the years. Gossiping over snacks about what boy was the cutest in their year back in high school, how they envisioned their first kiss, and what dating might be like. They’d been fast friends back in junior high and the friendship only deepened and blossomed as they got older, even now as university students Ryoko could think of no other person she’d rather have in her social circle than the cheerful girl beside her.

A taxi sped by in a whoosh of wind just as the cross walk signal flashed for them to continue. Both girls had a ten o’’ clock Letters lecture and this week they would be reading and learning about Sengoku Jidai, or the Warring States Era poets and works of literature. Neither had a particular affinity for the time period, especially not Momo who enjoyed more philosophical pursuits, but Ryoko’s keen eye, adept mastery of symbolism and analytic mind would hopefully be enough for her to at least pass the class. 

“Maybe we should invest in bikes, this walk sucks.” Momo groaned, looking ahead toward the Hongo Campus. Their destination was the massive building of red brick and smooth cool grey concert stood proud and tall amongst the ginkgo trees. Here resided the department of Law and Literature. Much of the campus was dominated by law related mini buildings. It was understandable as to why several of the literature majors took issue with the university’s dedication and priority to law degrees over that of literature. On the mile long section of the Hongo Campus, about 70% was designated for law students with more buildings, professors and study spaces; whereas the remaining 40% was left to literature students, who if truth be told were more than likely going to switch their majors prior to graduating. On the northern side lay the overpass that led to the agricultural faculty, a field of study Ryoko would never dream of pursuing. They hurried parallel to Kasuga Ave and then rounded the corner to walk down Hongo Ave before arriving at the main gate.

“We’d have to get jobs for that, besides, do you know how sweaty you’d get from riding all around town?” Ryoko laughed, as she shrugged her bag strap higher on her shoulder. “Plus you have to buy a lock and then worry about where to park it…” 

“Okay, okay…” Momo sighed, utterly defeated. “You’re right. I guess that means it’s the bus for me!”

The two girls joined the gathering flock of students as they hustled into the building for the lecture. They were two of a class of twenty as they took their seats side by side in the lecture hall auditorium. Their professor, Mr. Miyama approached the podium, his balding head gleaming under the fluorescent lighting for the grand room much like a polished jade egg. He pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose and dove right into the seminar. 

“Do any of you have thoughts on this passage of the poem?” his eyes scanned the rows of students before landing on Ryoko. “Yoshia, Ryoko, mind sharing your thoughts with the class?”

She flicked a glance at Momo, who only smiled and smothered a giggle with her hand. Of course Ryoko would be chosen. It seemed since junior high that teachers and other faculty members alike enjoyed picking on her. She supposed in some aspects it was her fault, or at least to a degree. Amongst her class, she always stood out like a sore thumb, and no matter how she tried to disguise it her attempts only seemed to make things worse. “Yes, Mr. Miyama,” she cleared her throat and launched into her explanation. “I believe that this section of the poem is referring to destiny. And no matter how an individual attempts to evade destiny, eventually they are forced to accept the undeniable truths of their fate.”

“Excellent, thank you Ryoko. You may sit.” 

Momo nudged her friend playfully with the point of her elbow and then subtly stuck her tongue out teasingly. “Look at you miss teacher’s pet.” 

The two girls shared a laugh and then hunkered down for the rest of class. Ryoko scribbled line after line of notes as Professor Miyama continued stressing the importance of destiny, fate in contrast with that of self-fulfilling prophecies. She rested her chin in her palm and propped an elbow up on the edge of the glossy table surface. Destiny and fate. Two things that struck an odd cord with her. If a person desired more from life, adventure and new experiences, was it fate for them to achieve such things or merely a self-fulling prophecy? Had the universe always intended for a person to act or was it the free of the person that drove them to act? Ryoko honestly couldn’t tell the difference. It seemed that no matter which direction you leaned on the spectrum there the argument for the opposite could be posed. 

“Ryo, hey earth to Ryo,” Momo hissed. She poked her friend with the end of her pen as she peered at her from the corner of eyes. “You’re zoning out, are you okay?” 

“Hm?” Ryoko blinked and refocused her attention on her notebook. She must have spaced out sometime during the lecture. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you okay? You had this far off look in your eyes. Like you were somewhere else.” 

_ Somewhere else _ , she thought, her mind drifting once more. Her mind was always drifting, she couldn’t help it. Physicians had diagnosed her with ADD when she was five years old. Her parents believe it to be lack of the correct type of stimulation and the right type of focus. Another thing she would hopefully grow out of with a decent education and maturity. But no matter how hard she tried, the corners of her mind always peeled away and began to wistfully and willingly fade to another place and time. It was like flipping the pages of her favorite book. She knew the lines, verbatim, and yet she refused to stop reading until the book was complete.  _ Another Ryoko mystery _ . 

The lecture ended roughly 90 minutes later and not a minute too soon. Momo and Ryoko gathered their things, shoving their supplies into their bags, and then departed the building with their sights set on food. 

“Mmm..I could really go for a burger right now, oooh! And some fries too.” Momo said dreamily, already envisioning the food in front of her. “Then top it off with a chocolate shake.” 

Ryoko screwed up her face and shook her head. “We had burgers and fries yesterday and the day before that.” She heard Momo mumble something about how she could live off of fast food and sighed sadly. Ryoko smiled, that was Momo. Momo Harada would be what most people considered the epitome of a young woman. She was pretty and petite, with milky white skin and bright brown eyes, feminine in both dress and personality, and skilled in all domestic pursuits. And, she wasn't above the classic teenage tope of being addicted to fast food, gossiping, or being boy obsessed when the time called for it. 

“What about ramen?” Ryoko offered. “You know, that little place over by the river? The broth is amazing! We can go after our last class, it's not too far from the Edogawa Shizen zoo.” 

Momo’s eyes lit up as brilliantly and vividly as the lights in downtown. She looked at Ryoko practically drooling in anticipation. “Yes! That sounds perfect. With two giant hard boiled eggs and chucks of green onion. So good!” 

Ryoko rolled her eyes but nevertheless laughed. God, she could always count on Momo to be a willing and ample distraction from her thoughts. Ryoko smiled fondly at her friend, the warmth of their friendship the only thing, aside from her parents, that filled the strange void in her heart. Though the feeling might have been fleeting, as most emotions were, Ryoko still cherished moments like these. She wished at times that she could take a mental snapshot and carry them with her always. 

The day sped by in a whirlwind of droning professors, aimless notes, and the occasional break for small talk among acquaintances with others in Ryoko’s freshman class. While she thrived on the newness of it all; challenging herself with new classes, meeting new people, and maybe even making new friends and learning new things, there was however, that part of her that felt malcontent with the feeling after a time.  _ That’s because you’re not satisfied _ , her mind chimed blocking out Momo as she rambled on about some physics major sophomore whom she’d bumped into while leaving an introductory course. Ryoko shook the thought away and continued nodding along to Momo’s story. She wasn’t dissatisfied, no not completely, more like just restless. 

“God you’re hopeless, Ryoko!” Momo sighed, rolling her eyes. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Of course I was!” she replied, “I would hardly count him asking you how you were enjoying your intro course as love, Momo. More like, casual conversation to be polite since you bumped into each other.” 

“No! Don’t be mean.” Momo chided, “Teji was flirting! I just know it. He could have kept walking after apologizing, but he stopped to talk - that means something!” 

Ryoko tilted her head to the side and gave her friend that  _ oh really _ look. Momo, completely exasperated with her best friend simply muttered, “Ryoko you’re hopeless. Just hopeless.”

For their last class they parted ways, Ryoko to one of her introductory courses and Momo to English, and agreed to meet each up after at the overpass nearest the bus stop by the agricultural faculty. Ryoko arrived early at her class and seized the opportunity to check her cell. There were four unread texts, all from her mother, and one new email. Glancing upward quickly to ensure the professor hadn’t entered the class room, she opened the email. In bold it read, POSSIBLE JOB OPPORTUNITY. Mr. Miyama sent the email shortly after his class and stated in detail how he was in need of a TA and would love to offer her the opportunity. It seemed that Mr. Miyama also taught high school students in both literature and English and that due to budget cuts this year, the school was short handed certified educators. 

Interest piqued, she sent a swift professional reply just as the professor walked in to begin today’s lesson. 

-

“Ugh, I’m so tired!” Momo groaned. She slid into a free booth by a window at the front of the ramen shop and visibly melted into the seat. “This much course work should be illegal. And here I thought attending university would mean I’d have more of a social life.” 

Ryoko followed suit and sat opposite of her. She tucked her bag under the table and then reached for the menu tucked neatly into the corner of the table in-between the sauces and additional seasonings. “Maybe we should drop out.” She threw out casually, her face a mask and devoid of emotion. 

Momo snorted and dug her cell phone from her pocket. “Right. You’re as likely to drop out as I am to get a boyfriend by the end of the week.” 

“Did you give Teiji your number?” Ryoko asked, eyebrows raised. 

Momo flushed crimson. “I didn’t not give it to him!” 

“So that’s a no.” Ryoko stated matter of factly. 

Both girls threw their heads back and roared with laughter. She had a point. Neither were likely to admit defeat and bow out from the challenges of university. In fact, Ryoko would probably increase her work load just to prove a point, rather than admit something, anything, was difficult. The waitress came by shortly after to take their orders, her warm amenable face both welcoming and genuinely friendly. No more than twenty minutes later the waitress returned with two steaming bowls of ramen. The smell rose and filtered through the air magically. It was in fact so enticing that Ryoko’s stomach began to growl in eager anticipation at the sight of the bowl. 

They sat in comfortable silence, savoring every single bite of the fresh broth and well seasoned beef. Ryoko gingerly broke her hard boiled egg apart with her chopsticks, pairing a small piece with a pinch of noodles, and then gulped them down in one satisfying bite. She caught the sight of Momo eyes, who also was deeply engrossed in her meal, and noticed her friend was nearly done with her bowl. Yes, she agreed finally,  _ these are the moments that matter most _ . With a twinkle of affection in her eye and a half smile on her mouth, she dug back into her food. 

“That was sooooo good,” Ryoko sighed, as she leaned back in her seat in contentment. “I seriously needed that.”

“I know right?” Momo agreed with a fervent shake of the head. “Thanks for suggesting it over fast food!” 

Ryoko winked. “You know me, I like to shake things up!”

Once they finished with their meal, Ryoko and Momo split the check, and then departed for home. Momo waved goodbye as they approached the bus stop, explaining she forgot that she agreed the night before to meet up with her mother at the hospital where she worked and that the two would ride the bus home together. Ryoko waved goodbye in return to Momo’s retreating frame down the street before she set out for her bus line. 

Ryoko took in her surroundings as she trudged down the sidewalk, dog tried and near comatose due to how full of food she was, and weighed her options for the fastest route home. By way of the Arakawa River, near Funabori station, there was the Shinjuku transit line. She could realistically hop on and ride it at least halfway and then walk the half mile home. Or, and this was a massive or, she could attempt to catch the bus and risk riding it for well over two hours. “Right, she said, once she decided. “The train it is. She took off down the darkening Tokyo city streets, clutching the straps of her bag tightly as she broke into a run, and prayed that she would reach the station before the streetlights came on.

She stopped to catch her breath near a 7eleven. Ryoko doubled over, her hand firmly planted on her side and her fingers pinching the flesh to control the painful spasm that shot through her. God, was she this out of shape? Seemed hard to believe. Ryoko glanced around and noticed the river was still within view, which meant there was still a way before she’d make it to the train station. 

“Why did I suggest a restaurant so far away!” she groaned into the darkening sky. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and huffed. Well, there was no point in crying over it. Ryoko pulled her phone from her bag and shot her parents a quick text to tell them she’d be home later than usual and then taking a huge gulp of air, began walking again.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the glittering glassy surface of the river just beyond the edge of the concert city’s borders. The lights of the city twinkled like stars in the reflection of the water, the colors flashing white and yellow in the darkened blue shade of the river. Even though she’d lived in the city all of her life, there was something so majestic about the contrast of nature embedded within the heart of all the shops and buildings. There was something oddly peaceful about it, a strange soothing manifestation of Tokyo’s past. 

Her heart lurched suddenly, the beats pulsating in her chest like the throbbing of a limb in pain. Ryoko gasped, her hand flying to her chest, as she attempted to calm herself. Her breathing quickened as her heart continued it’s rhythmic pulsating and she cried out in agony as the organ slammed against her chest. 

“What….What is this?” she managed, near struggling to speak. “What is this feeling?” 

Ryoko looked to the water again and for a moment her heart slowed, suddenly at ease with her focus on the water. The river, is this because of the river? She thought, her feet already moving toward the water. Her body seemed to be operating without her as if she was being controlled by some unknown force. It was as if she could see herself, walking, practically jogging, toward the water, but wasn’t actually doing it herself. 

Soon her feet were sinking into damp grass and mud as she approached the shallow bank of the Arakawa river. Her heart had stilled the closer she got to the water, so for that she was thankful, but still the concerning matter remained as to why it happened in the first place. She must be going crazy. What sane person wandered to the river this late in the day and by themselves? Crazy people. That’s who.

“Okay, Ryoko. Clearly you had a longer day that you thought and you should go home and get some sleep. A goodnight sleep will help with all of this - “ but she stopped, mid sentence when she caught sight of a soft glow emanating from within the water. She leaned over to get a better look, unsure of what would be causing such a light in the water. 

“ _ Ryoko _ …..” a voice called groaned and moaned lowly. “ _ Ryoko _ ….” 

Ryoko leapt back immediately. The blood drained from her face as the voice continued to call her name. She wasn’t hearing things. This was happening!

The light grew brighter as the moaning continued, the voice rising in a chant like call. She covered her ears to block out the sound. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. “STOP IT!” she shouted at the water. “PLEASE!” 

“ _ Lost daughter _ …” it cried. “ _ Forgotten one _ !” 

And then that out of body feeling took over her once more. The chant rose and swelled like a song, the sound so undeniably real that there was no way she could convince herself it was an illusion brought on by exhaustion. Now caught in some trance-like state, her body moved toward the river and edged her closer and closer until her feet were submerged.

“ _ Forgotten one, the Forgotten one _ !” the voice said again and again. “ _ You must find what was lost. Find what was lost! _ ” 

Ryoko moved deeper into the river, the line of the water now just above her knees. Her will pulled against her body, demanding it to stop and turn around. The pleas fell on deaf ears as she continued further until the water’s mild waves lapped against her breast.

That’s when the pulling began, the grasping suction of a whirlpool pulling at her body to drag her under. With a gulp of air she sunk beneath the water and was enveloped in the beautiful glow of light. It felt warm and familiar to Ryoko. Like somehow this had happened before. Her eyes dropped close as the water wrapped around her like the tender embrace of a lover. But how could this be familiar, she wondered sleepily. It’s not like this was a normal happenstance and if it had happened before, wouldn’t she remember? Remember what...drowning? 

Was she drowning? Is that what drowning felt like? 

The whirl of water moved in a series of vortex channels carrying her in further and further into the depths of the river while the blinding glow of light from before flashed rapidly around her. _ I’m going to die and no one will find my body. I’m being carried out to sea _ , she thought miserable right before slipping into unconsciousness was 

-

Ryoko woke to the pure and innocent sound of birds chirping. She lay, her body half buried in the sandy beach shore of a cool water of the river’s edge. Ryoko groaned as she propped herself up with a shaky arm. Her vision was still blurry and her head rang with a splitting headache.  _ What happened last night? _

The breeze rustled her hair, fluttering the strands around her chiseled face, and with it carried the scent of trees and fresh earth. She peered around, turning her head in every direction possible, and realized with a numb jolt to her system that she was actually alive. Ryoko stood albeit shakily due to the tug of gravity at her saturated clothes. Her jeans were torn and covered in muck and while her jacket seemed mostly intact, minus the giant hole along the sleeve and it’s missing hood, her blouse was at least undamaged. 

A dense forest pressed close to the river with nothing but rows and rows of tall green sentinels visible for miles on either side of her. She walked toward the lip of the beach, just before the forest opening, her shoes squelching with each step, and attempted to identify what forest this was. There were plenty of wildlife reserves and national parks in Tokyo, her parent’s had taken her to a few when she was a child, but she wasn’t sure which one this was. There were no recognizable markers of any kind, or even a park sign with directions. 

“Aye! You there,” cried a male voice. 

She turned quickly to find herself surrounded by similar dressed men with protruding top knots emerge from the tall grass. They were dressed simply and plain, in dirty and worn hoaris and hakamas, with a few carrying beat-up weapons that looked very very real.

“Who are you!” demanded someone, pointing a spear in her direction. 

“Why are you so close to Kaede’s village?” another screamed.

Ryoko placed her hands in front of her defensively and cried, “Kaede’s village? I don’t even know where that is, let alone where I am.” she spun around as a few men pressed closer to her. “Is that in Tokyo?”

That brought them pause as a flicker of familiarity flashed across their faces. One man, with dirt smudge on his face and torn sandals stepped forward to inspect her further. “Tokyo? You mean Lady Kagome’s village? Did she send you here?” 

“Uh,” Ryoko stammered, “I don’t know any Kagome, but I am from Tokyo.”

The men turned amongst themselves to talk privately. The murmurs spread through their ranks like the buzzing of a bee through a hive, their lowly voices all seeming to come from one body. The men who’d fixed their weapons on her lowered them and the man who spoke before, approached her once again. 

“Come, we shall take you to Lady Kaede. She is the priestess of our village and will know what to do with you.” 

They converged around her in one fell swoop, forming a semi circle to press her forward in the direction of the dirt path that trailed through the tall grass just before the forest. An emaciated man with grubby fingers, calloused hand and stains on his hakamas rushed behind her and bound her wrists with rope.

“HEY!” she shouted, pulling against the restraints. “What the hell did you do that for? Let me go!”

“For safety,” the man from before said. He clearly led this little hunting party, but he seemed no less reasonable than the rest of them. “Let’s go, men!” 

The small party marched through the woods, Ryoko flanked on either side by men, their spears armed at the ready and pointed in her direction, while a portion walked in front of them and three followed close behind. Ryoko’s eyes widened. This forest was like nothing in Tokyo she’d ever seen. Dense, lush, vibrant, and full of life. There was no imposing threat of civilization, with it’s looming skyscrapers, rushing noisy cars, or chatter of foot traffic on narrow sidewalks.  _ Could I have been swept out somewhere in rural Japan?  _ She glanced sideways to eye one of the men. While he had the look of a farmer or some type of laborer, it was as if he, well all of them, were participating in one of those history reenactments. 

“Is this a site for historic enthusiasts?” she asked.

The man she directed the question to just blinked and tilted his head in confusion. “A what…?”

Ryoko sighed. Okay, clearly that wasn’t the answer either, but that seemed par for the course with her life. More questions than answers. 

They broke through the press of the trees and were greeted with...well, more confusion. A village, the one Ryoko could only assume was Kaede’s Village, sprawled out across flat soft earth ripe of cultivation and colonization. Huts dotted the landscape with nothing but dirt roads and grass to separate them. A few villagers wandered throughout the village, engaging in friendly conversation, as they went about their business. Whatever this village was, it certainly wasn’t a rich one. The people who lived here looked as if they were barely above the poverty line, or at least what would be deemed poverty back home.

“Shin, got fetch Lady Kaede! Bring her to the center of the village,” he commanded. “Go quickly now!”

“Yes, right away!” the young man named Shin took off north to seek out the woman the men called Lady Kaede. 

After a time, a crowd began to gather around Ryoko, their faces screwed in bewilderment and awe. They, much like the men who’d found her, were dressed simply, with the women in single fabric kimonos and scraps of cloth used as head wraps. The children were dressed very much the same as the women, boys and girls alike, their pale dirty faces staring at her in awe with brown black doe eyes. 

“Rikichi, what is all the commotion about?” questioned a withered voice. “Ye seem to be worked up over something.” 

An elderly woman approached and joined the crowd. Her face too, soon mimicked that of the rest of the villagers - surprise, shock, and a mixture of awe. The hunched woman looked about sixty, give or take a handful of years. By her dress she appeared to be connected to a shrine of some sort. If Ryoko had to guess, she would say the woman was a shrine matron or miko, though she was older than most clearly. Her long grey white waist length hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, that drooped much like a tail and the back of her head and across her right eye a black eye patch. 

“Oh my,” she muttered, stepping through the throng of people. “This can’t be! This simply cannot be!” 

“What can’t be?!” Ryoko demanded. Enough was enough! Someone needed to untie her immediately and tell her what the hell was going on. “Who the hell are you people and would someone please remove these from my wrists?” She squirmed and pulled her wrist against the restraints. The rope bit at her flesh and warmed immensely the more she turned and rotated her arms, the friction from the rope fibers leaving faint pink burn marks with it’s braid pattern.

The elder woman turned to the leader of the hunting party and pointed her index finger at him. “Quickly, Rikichi. Untie the young woman!” 

“Ah, yes Lady Kaede!” he sputtered rushing forward to cut the rope. 

“Who is this Lady Kaede,” someone whispered in the crowd. 

“She’s dressed like Lady Kagome.” another said.

“But no one has seen Lady Kagome in over a year.” came another voice from the opposite side of the crowd. 

“You can stop with all the whispering! I’m right here and can hear you all!” Ryoko shouted. 

The villagers simply blinked, utterly taken aback by her outburst. 

“Could someone please tell me where I am and who you all are?!” 

The elderly woman by the name of Kaede, who seemed to be the namesake of the village as well, hobbled forward and peered down at Ryoko with hard critical eyes. 

“Child, the year is 1499 and ye have the look of Kagome’s world.'' She narrowed her eye and scrutinized Ryoko’s face. “Do ye know of Kagome? Did she make it back to the other world safely?” 

“1499…” Ryoko gasped sharply. Her deep intake of breath stung her chest and she was overcome with a sudden rush of lightheadedness.  _ I traveled back in time? How can this be possible?  _

Ryoko swayed on her feet unsteadily and began to titer forward on numb legs. The villagers gasped jointly as they watched her legs wobble and give out from under her. She fell forward, her eyes fluttering shut, and hit the dirty with a soft thud. 

Kaede shook her head wearily, half in disbelief and astonishment. After the final battle with Naraku and the purification of the Shikon no Tama by Kagome’s wish, Kaede assumed that the worlds would be forever separated since the sacred jewel no longer existed to connect them. She examined Ryoko's unconscious body. Her clothes were similar to those she’d seen Kagome wear, the clothes that came from her village Tokyo, but no one other than InuYasha and Kagome had ever been able to pass between the two worlds. Bending down on old knees to get a better look, she pushed the girl’s rich brown hair from her face. This girl was older than Kagome, by several years she would guess, the maturity in face and the curve of her body placed her closer to her sister’s Kikyo’s age before she died. 

However, she did not favor Kagome in the least, aside from the odd clothes. The two were like night and day. Kagome with her wavy ebony hair and dark brown eyes had been far more petite, with a slender frame and was of a far more fairer skin coloring than this girl. Kaede squinted her eye, looking deeper and harder at the girl. There was something there. Something Kaede couldn’t put her finger on, but sensed deep in her bones. 

“Shall we fetch InuYasha?” questioned a villager. “He will know what to do Lady Kaede!”

She shook her head. “Ney, help me move her to my hut. I shall tend to her until she wakes.” she said sternly. “Do not bother InuYasha for he will not react fondly to this.” 

No. InuYasha was still mourning the loss of Kagome and since he couldn’t no longer travel between here and the well, she didn’t believe seeing a young woman from Kagome’s world would make him very happy. Although he protected and watched over the village he more often than not kept to himself due to missing Kagome; however, Kaede mused sorrowfully, there would be no way of hiding this from him. She followed behind deep in thought as a young group of men as they gingerly carried the girl to her hut. Perhaps Sango and Miroku were the better option. They lived within the village and although they traveled to neighboring villages, offering their services to hunt and kill demons, they were surely to react more kindly to this stranger than the half-dog demon would. 

“Set her down gently and then send the messenger off to the next village,” Kaede commanded. “Relay the message to both Sango and Miroku that I am in need of their help.” 


End file.
